Wake Up
by Spiffingly Corking
Summary: The sequel to Surprises Under the Mistletoe. Harry is asleep, Ginny is bored. I wonder what the results will be? One-shot.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. J.K. Rowling owns the characters since I am not she, my parents own all my things and money since I am not 18 yet, and my name was even borrowed from my mom's Finnish teacher. The only thing that I own is the plot, and sometimes I'm even skeptical about that...  
  
Summary: Harry is asleep, Ginny is bored. I wonder what the results will be? 


	2. Wake Up

Ginny Weasley walked down the stairs to the common room, not really paying attention to anything around her. She was bored shitless and had absolutely nothing to do, resulting in having been sitting in a very uncomfortable position for the past few hours.  
  
This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, but she had decided not to go; partly because she had way too much homework and partly because she had no one to go with. All of her friends had dates, and she would have felt extremely awkward watching them get all snuggly and mushy in public, while she herself would just be standing there.  
  
It was now about 4:00 in the afternoon, and Ginny was finished with all of her homework. For the last two hours, she had been sitting in her room thinking about the most gorgeous, sweet, funny, caring, and all around best guy in the world: Harry Potter.  
  
She had had a crush on him since she was ten years old, but she doubted that he returned any of her feelings in the least. He was the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and she was just Virginia Weasley, the last of seven children, not to mention the only girl of the seven. And, to top that, she was his best friend's little sister, so there was absolutely no way he would ever like her back, even if he wanted to. All he would ever see her as would be 'Ron's little sister...uhhh...what's her name?'  
  
But, as he was the most perfect guy around, in her opinion, it really was all his fault she had this terrible crick in her neck, back pain, and that one of her feet was asleep. She couldn't help just sitting there thinking about him for hours on end, and she wasn't complaining. However, thanks to him and his...perfectness, she seemed to constantly have pain in some part of her body that she had been sitting on wrong.  
  
When she got downstairs, she saw that the common room was empty except for one person sleeping on the couch. This person, of course, just had to be the object of her affections, and, of course, he had to have decided to not go to Hogsmeade on the same weekend that she had. Thank God she didn't stutter or blush around him anymore. Now she could talk to him normally, as a friend would, without being embarrassed. This was a definite plus, because she didn't feel the urge to run back up to her room and sit there for the next few hours until she thought he had left.  
  
Seeing him sleeping there, so innocently, caused a plan to start hatching in her mind. She was bored, so why not have some fun?  
  
Ginny walked over to Harry, prepared to wake him from his sleep. When she got there, she found that his eyes were open, and gave a little shriek.  
  
"Ah! Harry, you scared me so badly! You could have at least said something when you heard me coming down the stairs!" she reprimanded.  
  
She looked at him for a little bit, and noticed that he wasn't looking at her, or at anything else, really. She furrowed her brow, wondering why he was acting like this.  
  
"Harry," she said, "it's really rude of you to not even look at me while I'm talking to you! You could at least make eye contact!"  
  
She turned around in a huff and was about to leave the common room when it hit her.  
  
'Oh!' she thought. 'He must still be asleep!'  
  
With this new information in the back of her mind, she continued with her original plan.  
  
"Harry..." she said. Nothing. "Harry..." Still nothing. "Harry!" she yelled, a little louder than she may have wanted to, but apparently still not loud enough. He shifted slightly and closed his eyes, but didn't appear to have noticed her. She opened her mouth to shout his name once again, and then stopped. She had a better idea.  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs to her room and then into the bathroom. Once there, she grabbed a bowl that she found and filled it with cold water from the bath, as it was too big to fit in the sink. As she was walking down the stairs, she grinned evilly.  
  
"I will wake him up," she said to herself, still grinning like a maniac. "One way or another, he will be awake."  
  
When she reached the landing, she went to stand in front of Harry and smiled like a little girl, proceeding to say his name in the most sickly of sickly sweet voices she could muster.  
  
"Haaaarrrrrrrryyyy..." she said. He stirred and mumbled something that sounded like something to the effect of 'go away,' but she didn't heed him. She said his name once again, giving him a moment or so to finish his obviously comfortable nap, then lifted the bowl over his head, overturning it and pouring water over his face and getting half of it down his front.  
  
'Well, at least it worked,' Ginny thought to herself as he bolted up immediately, finding himself cold, wet, highly uncomfortable and, to his dismay and Ginny's delight, no longer asleep. Ginny, however, found the expression on his face hilarious, and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
She was trying hard not to laugh at him, she really was, but to no avail. At the end of about thirty seconds' time, she was laughing hysterically. She began to turn bright red and tears began to pour down her face in buckets, while Harry just sat there, stunned.  
  
After a few more seconds, he regained awareness of what was going on and screamed, "Ginny! I'm going to get you! Why in Merlin's name did you wake me up like that!"  
  
"Because," Ginny replied, "I was bored." She then put on her, biggest sweetest smile. "So," she said. "Do you want to play chess?"  
  
"Argh!" he screamed, rising from the couch on which he was sitting and preparing himself to pounce. "You're going to pay for that!"  
  
They ran circles around the room a few times, until Ginny tripped over her feet and stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. She kept her balance just barely enough so that she wouldn't hit the hard cement floor. Carpeted though it was, it still hurt if you fell on it; she knew from experience.  
  
Though she didn't fall, her clumsiness had slowed Ginny down a bit. Not even considering giving her the chance to start running full speed again, Harry tackled her to the ground, though he did it carefully so that she wouldn't hit her head or hurt herself.  
  
They then started rolling around on the floor, wrestling with each other, each trying to pin the other and win. They knew that if anyone were to find them there, the two would be in a huge amount of trouble. Though they weren't doing anything, this was a very compromising position, they knew, and it wouldn't look good through anyone's eyes.  
  
"Harry, I love you! Don't hurt me!" she yelled, all in fun. Something about the way she said it, however, made Harry stop.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" he asked.  
  
"What, that you're hurting me? No, not at all. I was only joking; I thought you'd know."  
  
"No," said Harry, "not that. I meant, do you really love me?"  
  
"I—" said Ginny, sitting there in stunned silence for a moment. "I...ummm...well, yeah, I guess I do." Ginny was really afraid now of what he'd say. She didn't want him to laugh at her, though he didn't seem like the type of person that would. She wanted to get up and run from the room, like they did in all the movies, and just hide from him for a few days, but decided not to. She was going to act her age and stick this out, no matter what his reaction was. The one that she got, however, wasn't one that she had been prepared for.  
  
"I love you too, Ginny," he said.  
  
"You...what?" she asked, surprised and a bit dazed at his answer.  
  
"I said that I love you too," he repeated.  
  
"I – wow."  
  
She was trying to say something intelligent, but it wouldn't come. At this point, Ginny wasn't able to form a coherent thought, let alone a complete sentence. The boy she had loved for the last six years actually liked her back, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
'Let's start with something easy,' she instructed herself. She decided that the easiest thing to do would be to bring herself to somewhat of a peace of mind by asking the question that had been nagging her from the moment he had said 'I love you, too.'  
  
"How long?" she asked.  
  
"Since my second year, when I rescued you from the chamber. I saw then how innocent you really were, and that you weren't really as tough as you made people think you were. I found out that you, too, had your weaknesses."  
  
"I never made people think that I was tough," she said, trying to defend herself, although it was a compliment. "Everyone always saw me as a weakling who couldn't do anything as well as any of her brothers. I – wait a minute, did you just say second year?! I've spent the last six years fawning over you thinking I had no chance when I could have had you after only two years?! HARRY!"  
  
Trying to spare his life, as he knew Ginny's and the fact that if he didn't do something that moment he would get clobbered, Harry interrupted her tirade.  
  
"Well, you still would have had to wait for at least a little while," he said, in a valiant, though failing, effort to save himself. "Look on the bright side. At least you have me now," he said, smiling as one would when one was about to be murdered by a powerful king, and one was trying to humor the ruler.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to give you until the count of five to run," she said in one of her more menacing tones, on that caused most of her older brothers, who were twice her size or more, to heed her and run. "One...two...three...RUN!"  
  
And run he did. Harry ran all over the common room, faster than he had ever run in his life, attempting to save himself from receiving the brunt of Ginny's wrath. After making two or three circles, he threw the portrait open and stumbled over the threshold into the hallway. After a quick 'sorry!' which he yelled over his shoulder at his dorm-mate Dean Thomas, whom he had smacked in the head with the portrait on his way out, Harry hurriedly began his full-out sprint again. When Dean recovered, the first thing to enter his line of sight was a red blur, one that he recognized as the infamous Ginny Weasley.  
  
She was chasing after something he assumed to be Harry, and yelled, "No problem!"  
  
Having had personal experience with her temper in the past, he then added, "Run, Harry! Run for your life!"  
  
This comment earned him a death glare from the youngest Weasley child. Though her face was red and her flaming hair was flying every which way, he could tell that if he didn't shut up soon, he would be next in line to get beaten down with a stick, after she was done with Harry. Therefore, after his comment to Harry, Dean wisely decided to remain silent.  
  
After about five minutes of running at a full-out sprint, Ginny finally put on one extra burst of speed and caught up to Harry, mimicking his earlier actions and tackling him to the ground.  
  
"You're a dead man, Potter!" she screamed. "In a few minutes, you will be known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-Killed-by-Ginny-Weasley'!"  
  
She opened her mouth to continue, but he cut her off with a kiss. Ginny couldn't believe it. The boy she had been in love with for half a dozen years was kissing her at last, and by his own free will, too. As he pushed his tongue through her lips to commence exploring her mouth, Ginny decided that this was definitely the best day of her life. 


End file.
